


Feathered Hats

by Missy



Category: Daisy Jones & The Six - Taylor Jenkins Reid
Genre: F/M, Reunions, Rivalry, Sublimated Sexual Tension, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: The reunion is as easy and uneasy as he anticipated.
Relationships: Billy Dunne/Daisy Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Feathered Hats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arbitrarily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitrarily/gifts).



Daisy’s wearing an enormous top hat with a peacock feather right at the tip of the brim for this thing. Billy shouldn’t be shocked by the sight of her, but he is. Somehow he feels like he has to puff out his chest, stand a little straighter, to avoid being steamrolled by her very existence. 

Billy’s vaguely aware of his daughter’s presence – writing everything down, her internal camera clicking away, as it always has – as Daisy approaches.

“Good to see you,” Daisy says. Her hand is smooth, and she smells of lilies. Billy is suddenly aware of how good a scent that is – how good she looks – like a tiger lily, in hot and high bloom.

Her eyes are clearer when she grabs Karen up in a hug. He wonders for a moment - has he ever known her really sober? 

He has known her in every other way. Slumped over in a recording booth, drooling on a heroin downer. He’s seen her dancing wildly around a pool, celebrating her material success as a songwriter. He’s seen her pissed off at three in the morning, smashing a plate of fries in his face for some stupid shit he’d said back on the bus.

But sober? No. He's never seen her that way and he's not sure yet that he likes it.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when someone tells him it’s time to get to soundcheck. That’s easy enough to get through.

Only Daisy’s impossible. He keeps coming in too soon, and she keeps trying to bitch him out about it. Or she’s off-key and he bitches right back.

After the tenth try she turns to him. “You’re going to have to take my direction,” Daisy says through tightly-grit teeth.

Billy can do that.

He laughs and starts the downbeat.


End file.
